Paralelos
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Vidas que jamás se unirán, siendo como vías paralelas que pueden estar cerca pero nunca juntarse. Un solo día, cinco historias, ocho individuos. Todas en el mismo sendero con distintos pensamientos, y, a su vez, mismos objetivos.
1. La simpleza de lo sencillo

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Paralelos**

_1_

_La simpleza de lo sencillo_

Un día como cualquier otro donde el sol ha salido, y con él, la certeza de que las personas comienzan su vida la de un joven castaño de su inicio con una novedad. Solo para un hombre todo lo que es cotidiano le tiene fastidiado, cuestionando su existencia entre miles de millones. Preguntando qué razón habría de levantarse, arreglarse e ir a un trabajo que consumía el mayor tiempo de su vida.

El tiempo le resultaba inmóvil, sin aparente avance ni retroceso, solo una constante de repetidos eventos.

¿Qué de agradable había en un mundo así? Quería la respuesta, la necesitaba.

Sonrió al recordar que eso no le importaría en la mañana del día anterior. Y, ahora, estaba con una duda existencial que consumía su mañana.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj, por la inercia de su vida, y se percató de que iba a buen tiempo como cada mañana. Dos cuadras mas y bajaría al subterráneo para tomar la línea veintidós que lo llevaría a la avenida quinceava, de allí solo sería una cuadra y llegaría al edificio donde trabajaba. Donde cada mañana pasaba más horas que en su propio hogar.

En los cuatro años que tenía en la editorial Fushi, la mejor en su rubro, su puntualidad era impecable; sin una mancha en su historial. Pero eso que objeto tenia, quizá una remuneración de premio. Un día antes le sonaría bien, un dinero extra nunca cae de más salvo que pensándolo bien no le veía mucho el caso.

Recibiría el dinero, y, ¿para qué? Se cuestionó, y a su vez respondió. Lo tendría y lo gastaría en algo que no le dejaría nada en un futuro. Quizá se haría de una televisión, un videojuego, no lo tenía seguro. ¿Cuánto extra recibiría? No lo suficiente para hacerse de un mejor departamento, o un vehículo.

Ahorrarlo era otra opción, una que muchos veían como la mejor y pudiera que tuvieran razón. Pero se preguntó, ¿la gente no dice que se debe vivir el presente? Incongruencias que nacen de la necesidad.

Recordó una frase que le dijo un colega, que trabajaba en una empresa de finanza, una tarde donde la bolsa subía y todos festejaban, menos él que sabía que la probabilidad era alta de que toda esa alegría caería al día siguiente.

_El ayer es pasado, el futuro un misterio, lo que cuenta es el presente. _¿Qué tanta verdad podía caber en esas palabras? Una contradictoria para muchos, una verdad para otros. Lo único verdadero es que el mundo es de izquierdos y derechos.

—Disculpe, ¿me puede dejar pasar?

Una voz desconocida le devolvió al mundo.

—Por favor llevo prisa —volvió hablar.

—Lo siento.

Takeru se percató que estaba estorbando en la pasada por lo que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un adulto joven de cabellera castaña y alborotada.

—Gracias.

El sujeto se perdió entre las personas, iba con una prisa que le hizo volver a pensar en todo. No saber si él tendría o tenia aquella actitud del castaño le consternaba. Y no era el único, a su alrededor todos iban con prisa, destinados a vivir una vida cotidiana. Rostros pintados con la misma paleta de colores grises.

Y, entre toda la multitud de personas, sobresalió una imagen que no podía pasar desapercibida ante la mirada de unos ojos expectantes.

Una pequeña niña caminaba sola por entre un tumulto de personas grandes. Y su tamaño no era lo que la hacía sobresalir sino esa sonrisa ante lo simple de la vida. Era feliz solo por un pequeño globo al que miraba como si fuese la octava maravilla o el descubrimiento que definiría la existencia del todo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó una voz con una fuerza desgarradora.

Su sistema se puso en alerta y buscó el indicio de peligro, encontrándolo unos metros detrás de la pequeña que ignoraba lo que estaba por sucederle.

Un sujeto en una bicicleta iba a toda rueda sin percatarse de la niña, su atención estaba en algo detrás de él. Ignorando lo que estaba por provocar. No le quedó más que correr hacia la niña con un impulso de adrenalina y nerviosismo.

—Te tengo.

Justo en él momento en que la bicicleta pasó por donde estaba la niña la logró tomar en brazos y quitarla de la zona de impacto.

—¡Mi globo!

Takeru advirtió que la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos veía escaparse esa felicidad tan simple. El solo verla devastada por la pérdida de la posesión más sencillo, que alguien jamás pudiera tener, comprendió lo que era la vida. La existencia inocente que se pierde con el tiempo.

—No llores —le pasó su pulgar por la primer lagrima valiente en huir de sus ojos verdes.

—Mi globo se va al cielo.

—Quizá es mejor.

La niña incrédula bajó su mirada para ver al hombre que la bajaba de sus brazos.

—Puede que un ángel necesite un globo tan bonito como ese.

—¿Un ángel?

Esa idea se plantó en la cabecita de la niña que sonrió al ver su globo azul perderse en las motas blancas en el lienzo azulado. Y, de nuevo, su felicidad fue reanudada. El rubio sintió que todo cobraba sentido ante esa mirada inocente y aquella sonrisa sincera.

—¿Qué te parece ir por un globo nuevo?

Un señor que venía globos estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, y sentía la obligación de que aquella pequeña no perdiera esa luz tan especial que irradiaba.

—¡Sí! —con alegría la pequeña dio un ligero saltito de emoción.

—Pues vamos por él.

Y ante la simpleza de lo más sencillo encontró la respuesta ante su mar de preguntas.

* * *

_Bienvenidos a un conjunto de relatos que irán representando diferentes situaciones, y, tal vez, no tengan nada en común una de otras, pero que si prestas atención tienen algo en común._

_Espero disfruten de la lectura y me den su opinión sobre cada relato, los cuales son cortos como pueden ver. _

_Sin mas por decir _

_Au Revoir._


	2. Una Señal

_2_

_Una señal_

Ansiosa observaba la pantalla en negro de su celular, añorando que esa llamada entrara y poder esperar unos segundos antes de contestar. En verdad que lo esperaba, pero sabía que después de lo sucedido el día anterior eso no ocurriría.

Suspiró al recordar el motivo de la situación que la tenia al pendiente del celular, sentada en una banca del parque central.

Una tontería, eso era lo que pensaba de su pelea con su novio la noche anterior. Lo que más le dolía era que sucedió un día previo a su primer aniversario de novios.

—Eres un tonto, Ishida —se dijo para si misma.

Volvió a sacar su celular de su bolso para ver la hora, y por esa esperanza de ver tan siquiera un mensaje de su novio.

—Para colmo, Sora viene tarde.

Su mejor amiga de toda la vida la había citado en ese parque para ir juntas a desayunar. Le parecía muy extraño que no llegara puntual, la pelirroja nunca llegaba tarde.

Echó otro vistazo al reloj de su muñeca para ver que iba con cinco minutos de retraso, y ya tenía bastante hambre. Cuando llegará la reprendería por hacer sufrir a su estomago y por darle tiempo de pensar en la situación con su novio.

—Pero me vas a escuchar, Takenouchi —vociferó.

—Señorita, no es correcto hablar consigo misma en voz alta —una anciana sentada en la banca de enfrente le miró seria.

—Oh, lo siento.

Apenada la castaña añadió esa vergüenza a la lista de molestia contra su mejor amiga. No se quedaría callada cuando la tuviera cerca, se desahogaría y solo estaría satisfecha cuando estuviera ordenando su desayuno.

Y mientras pensaba en todo lo que diría en su encuentro sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsa. Emocionada intento sacar torpemente su celular del bolso, para solo llevarse una decepción al ver que el número era de su jefe.

—Señor, buen día.

—Tachikawa, espero estés teniendo un buen día —saludo cortes el hombre en la llamada—. No quiero molestar en tu día libre, pero hay un problema con la lista de clientes.

La castaña rodeo sus ojos molesta por llevar aquel día tan miserable, primero su novio molesto después el retraso de su amiga, y ahora su jefe se sumaba a su frustración.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Tu cliente, el jugador de baloncesto —su jefe sonaba apresurado y estresado— no ha firmado el contrato y mañana cerramos el listado.

—No te preocupes, ya ha firmado —contesta tranquila—. Mi asistente te llevara los documentos esta tarde, lamento no haberte avisado.

—Mimi, me has salvado mi día…

"_¿Pero quién salva la mía?" _pensó al escuchar a su jefe alegrarse.

—Me daba un ataque, no lo vuelvas a dejar pasar.

—Sabes que no soy así, solo que estos días he andado un poco distraída.

—Está bien, te entiendo —el hombre tras la llamada sonaba falso, pero no por ser un tipo egoísta sino por tener en mente otras cosas, y eso lo sabía la castaña—. Te dejo, disfruta de tu día _peque_.

La castaña esbozo una media sonrisa, ese apodo no le molestaba ni agradaba pero al llevarse bien con su jefe le hizo liviano la llamada de urgencia.

Y tan pronto como la sonrisa se dibujo se convirtió en una mueca ante el recuerdo de su novio, provocada por un hombre rubio que compraba un helado a unos metros de su banca.

Su mente la transporto aquella noche donde habían peleado, un día tan bonito echado a la borda solo por un mal comentario. Uno por parte de ella sobre la película que estaban viendo en la sala de su casa, y que resultaba ser la favorita de su novio; de esas donde aparecen súper héroes.

No entendía porque un comentario simple lo había ofendido, su novio sobreactuó al reaccionar y ella al responder. Reconocía que se dejó llevar por el momento, y hasta le rompió su Blue-Ray de esa película que tanto le encantaba.

—Que mala novia soy —se colocó sus manos en la cara apenada—. Me odiara toda la vida, adoraba esa película.

Levantó su rostro y vio un globo azul que sobresalía de las copas de los arboles, y sintió algo en su corazón. Lo vio como una señal, un acto de redención. Por su mente comprendió lo que debía hacer, y que todo se solucionaría.

—Le comprare esa película, y con escenas del director.

Entusiasmada se dispuso a irse de aquel parque, pero recordó que estaba esperando a su amiga. La cual iba tarde por quince minutos, por lo que en su mente se maquinó la opción de irse y dejarla. Pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto y seria una falta de educación, aunque su amiga fuese tarde.

—¿Mimi Tachikawa? —un joven en una bicicleta se detuvo frente de ella.

—Si —contestó, intrigada.

El joven se quitó su casco lo que le permitió dejar ver a la castaña el peculiar color de cabello del joven. Azul. Ese color en definitiva era una señal.

—Este paquete es para usted —el joven saco una pequeña caja rectangular de la canasto que tenía en la parte posterior de su bicicleta.

—¿Quién me lo manda? —pregunto al tomar la cajita.

—Firme aquí de recibido —el joven el paso una hoja y un bolígrafo.

Dudosa la joven tomo ambas cosas y se dispuso a firmar no sin antes echarle una vista al sujeto en la bicicleta. Le llamaba la atención el aspecto del mensajero que tenía su cara raspada, solo una rodillera y los antebrazos con moratones.

—Bien —dijo al final y firmó.

—Gracias.

Con eso el mensajero se perdió entre la multitud de personas que transitaban por esa zona del parque. No entendió, pero vio como el sujeto de cabello azul se fue satisfecho como si hubiera ganado algún premio.

Una vez sola en su banca se dispuso a echarle un vistazo a la cajita que tenía en sus manos, envuelta en un papel rosa que no le decía nada. Un moño blanco y no más. En un principio imagino que podía ser una bomba o algo peligroso, pronto se sintió boba por tales ideas absurdas.

—No creo que nadie me quiera matar —se dijo a si misma—. Y no creo que alguien guste desperdiciar un moño tan lindo.

El bromear le ayudaba a quitar la tensión de esa intriga de quien le mando ese regalo, y que era lo que contenía la cajita.

Decidida quitó con cuidado el moño al igual que envoltura que le gusto, y conservó por si tuviera que volver a envolver la caja rectangular.

Al quitar la envoltura se percato que no era una caja como se pudo sentir al principio, resultó ser algo muy distinto. En sus manos sostuvo un recuadro de madera, y sus ojos al ver lo que contenían se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

El recuadro no contenía una fotografía como seria lo lógico. Tras el cristal lo que se podía divisar era un par de boletos con fecha de hace más de un año de un concierto que dio un grupo conocido como _The Wolfs_.

—¡No puede ser!

Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar una lagrima por tal detalle tan especial y significativo. Estaba segura que estaba sonriendo como una boba, y que las demás personas la podrían estar viendo como una loca, pero eso no le importaba.

—Feliz aniversario, linda.

Una voz sonó a su espalda que la hizo girar en automático al reconocer a su novio, y allí estaba parado con un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Un tonto lindo?

—Sí.

La castaña sin importar nada se lanzo a los brazos de su novio que la abrazo con mucho cariño, y amor. En esos fuertes brazos no había nada de angustia ni molestia, y eso le gusto a la castaña que se separo para darle un tierno beso a su rubio.

—Pensé que estabas enojado por tu película.

—Sí, bueno, no espere que lo rompieras —soltó una risa.

—¿Cómo?

—Fingí que me molesto tu comentario sobre el villano de la película —se encogió de hombros—. Creí que hacerme el enojado estos días haría más especial mi regalo.

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Pero debo confesar que me dolió lo de mi película.

—En verdad eres todo un caso — le volvió a besar.

—Somos todo un caso.

La pareja se envolvió en otro dulce beso que duro por varios minutos incomodando algunos de los presentes; la viejita de la banca de enfrente les miraba el entrecejo fruncido. Nada de eso les importó, solo eran ellos con su amor y felicidad.


End file.
